Explore Fogbough Forest (Outer Wood)
Mechanics The mechanics for this area are the same as those for Bentlimb Wood and other similar explorable areas, however here you get bonus explorations only from Woodsmanship (skill level/10 and rounded down). Maximum explorations is 60, default number is 35. Explorations are reset after 30 minutes. As always there is a chance you will discover nothing of interest. Encounters (monsters) List below is not complete. SA means special attack, the number is the highest observed damage. * Armoured Scavenger (3+ at MR 94, ~47SP) * Barkback Beetle (3+ at MR 94, ~122SP, SA 5) * Blackbone Skeleton (3+ at MR 94, ~43SP, SA 6) * Blackhorn Beetle (3+ at MR 94, ~45SP) * 3 Bleeding Corpses (3+ at MR 94, ~68SP) * Blood Thief (3+ at MR 94, ~100SP, SA 12) * Caped Skeleton (3+ at MR 94, ~43SP) * 2 Caped Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~52SP) * Carnage Crawler (3+ at MR 94, ~72SP) * 4 Crumbling Corpses (3+ at MR 94, ~77SP, SA 8) * 4 Decaying Corpses (3+ at MR 94, ~73SP) * Dhormuk (3+ at MR 94, ~104SP, SA 14) * 2 Festering Corpses (3+ at MR 94, ~59SP) * 3 Headless Corpses (3+ at MR 94, ~67SP) * 2 Hissing Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~55SP) * Hylbor Beelte (3+ at MR 94, ~30SP) * Jadefang Hunter Ant (3+ at MR 94, ~53SP) * 2 Lurching Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~53SP) * 2 Moss-covered Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~53SP) * 4 Moss-covered Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~70SP, SA 5) * One-armed Skeleton (3+ at MR 94, ~40SP) * 2 One-armed Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~51SP) * 6 One-armed Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~91SP) * 2 One-legged Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~52SP) * 4 One-legged Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~78SP) * Oozing Beetle (3+ at MR 94, ~35SP) * Rot Snail (3+ at MR 94, ~36SP) * Rotting Corpse (3+ at MR 94, ~48SP) * 3 Rotting Corpses (3+ at MR 94, ~64SP) * Rotting Wolf (3+ at MR 94, ~45SP) * Slithering Menace (3+ at MR 94, ~47SP, SA 6) * 2 Staggering Skeletons (3+ at MR 94, ~52SP) * Tri-Jaw (3+ at MR 94, ~44SP) Encounters (special, repeatable) 'Oakaruk scout' * Sneak off (you escape unharmed) * Attack. Fight Oakaruk Scout (3+ / 11+ at MR 94, ~75SP) ** To flee from the fight you need 75+ on random 1-100 roll. Bonuses: Agility, 0.5*Body, 0.5*Spirit, 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up) 'Headless man' * Engage the headless undead being. Fight Headless Stalker (3+ at MR 94, ~100SP) * Flee immediately (you escape unharmed) 'Phantom Servant' *Fight **After defeating the servant, a doorway appears step through the doorway to reach a tomb (there are 3 separate tombs, in each kind of tomb there is a possibility to receive one of the 3 black pouches for Tallys) Within the tombs, there is a chance for encountering a random undead while wandering around. There are three separate ? spaces on the map, one is where you landed, another is the exit, and the third is a room where you will encounter a "strong undead" +3 with MR 141 most likely easier even at lower MRs. For defeating the undead in the room you can get random loot and you have the possibility of getting one of the 3 black pouches for Tallys after you've had the one-time encounter. *Flee immediately (you escape unharmed) 'A Young Woman' *Attempt to stave off the teleportation, Bonuses from Aura, Mind, and Spirit help you, need 75 or greater to succeed **Succeed, you are not teleported and the woman vanishes **Fail, you are teleported (same as not resisting, below) *Decide not to resist it, you are teleported You are teleported into a tomb (there are 3 separate tombs, in each kind of tomb there is a possibility to receive one of the 3 black pouches for Tally) Within the tombs, there is a chance for encountering a random undead while wandering around. There are three separate ? spaces on the map, one is where you landed, another is the exit, and the third is a room where you will encounter a "strong undead" +3 with MR 141 most likely easier even at lower MRs. For defeating the undead in the room you can get random loot and you have the possibility of getting one of the 3 black pouches for Tallys after you've had the one-time encounter. 'Towering creature' * Hold your ground. Fight Forest Guardian (13+ at MR 94, ~250SP, frequent special attack up to 33 damage seen), 16xp to general * Flee immediately. Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), 0.5*Agility (rounded up), 0.5*Aura, 0.5*Mind, 0.5*Luck (rounded up) ** Succes: you escape ** Failure: 5 Oakaruk (1 at a time), 8xp to general 'Something large moving nearby' * Investigate ** 32xp to general (first time only) * Ignore it 'The ground gives way' Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: Agility, Body, 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), 0.25*Thievery (rounded up), 0.5*Luck (rounded up) * Succes: land without injury * Failure: Fall into a small underground crypt where you get to fight a somewhat powerful undead. Will drop one of the pouches Tally needs from you. Fight 3 to 5 Oakaruk (1 at a time), 8, 16 or 24xp to general * To flee from the fight you can ** Use power Telekinesis 50+ (?xp), Elementalism 50+ (?xp), Gating 50+ (?xp) or Conjuration 50+ (?xp) ** Random 1-100 roll, need 100, bonuses 0.25*Thievery (rounded up), 0,25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), Agility, 0.5*Body, 0.5*Might ** Succes on either use of power or the roll: you escape 'Lone cave goblin' * (Suddenly...a strange feeling comes over you...) * The goblin asks to be allowed to pass ** Can use either Divination 30+ (??) or Woodsmanship 30+ (4xp) to help make up your mind ** Allow the goblin to pass *** "Tragiz-Larn will not forget", 16xp to general ** Attack the goblin *** Unknown what this will do 'Fissure that leads down into a cave' * Climb down. You enter a dungeon with minimap ** Random Encounter: 1 Carver Claw (3+ at MR 94, ~50SP) ** At various locations (indicated on the map) you encounter a group of Carver Claws *** Group size varies from 4 to 7, you will fight them one at a time *** Carver Claw (3+ at MR 94, ~50SP, SA 8) *** 64xp to general for finishing each group ** hunting party of 12 Carver Claws *** try to remain hidden. Unknown what this will do. *** attempt to ambush the hunting party. Need 100+ on 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Thievery (rounded up), 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), Agility, Body, 0.5*Luck (rounded up) **** Succes: Killed 2, wounded 2 more **** 3 Carver Claws (3+ at MR 94, ~86SP), 128xp to general **** the rest of them flee **** Failure: ?? ** Cave Troll pays heap of gold (559 in my case) to be allowed to go without a quarrel *** Suddenly...a strange feeling comes over you... *** Allow the troll to go in peace **** You get Jade-Studded Goblin Skull **** 128xp to general *** Attack the cave troll. Unknown what this will do ** Alcove with dark opening *** Examine the hole **** Massive Tentacle (3+ at MR 94, ~300SP, special attack up to 23 damage seen), 256xp to general *** Leave the alcove ** At an other marked location 3AT * Move away Although you can get this encounter more than once it is not suitable for grinding as it will not repopulate. 'A Giant Moth' * Attempt to dodge the attack * Allow the moth to take hold of you ** Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll (bonuses: Might, Body, 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up)) to avoid stinger *** Pass: you don't take any damage and it brings you to it's nest. *** Fail: you take a small amount of damage. (I have only failed once and I lost 10 SP.) ** Brings you to moth nest (7x7 dungeon), you enter at coordinate (3,7) ** Random encounter: 1 Massive Caterpillar (3+ at MR 94, ~110SP, SA 11) ** At coordinates (1,3), (1,5), (3,3), (3,5), (5,3), (5,5), (7,3) and (7,5) you encounter a swarm of caterpillars *** between 6 and 8, fight one at a time *** Massive Caterpillar (3+ at MR 94, from ~110 to ~125SP, SA 18) *** 32xp to general for finishing each swarm ** The exit is at coordinate (5,2), but see Talk. ** At coordinate (2,5) you find Tattered Wolf Pelt Boots and Goblin Totem Block 'A ghost?' * He charges you with finding the heir to Castle Baleward ** Probably connected to noted location 'A Mysterious Circle of Stones' 'An old man' Just flavor text. Reference to Baleward. Encounters (special, one time) Note: not sure these are really one time but i only got them once so far--Fireblade2 10:09, 9 August 2009 (UTC) 'Tallys' You have a nice chat with him during which he will ask you to keep an eye out for 3 pouches that belong to a friend of his He also gives you 16 AT After acquiring the 3 black pouches from the various tombs in the forest, go visit Tallys at his cottage in Trithik for your reward of 32 AT 'Lone rider' You can use a particular item, you can either give it to him or decide to keep it. Jade-Studded Goblin Skull from Carver Claw Cave Reward for giving it to the rider: 256xp to general, 64xp to AS&P and Tattered Wolf Pelt Vest Actually this one is repeatable until you present the item, after that it's (probably) no longer possible to get it. 'Four travelers' The travelers ask you to lead them out of the forest, five Oakaruk give chase * Attempt to stay ahead, requires journey of five legs, for each leg ** Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), 0.5*Agility (rounded up), 0.5*Mind, 0.5*Body, 0.5*Spirit) ** Succes: 16xp to general ** Failure: fight 2 Oakaruk (1 at a time), cannot flee * Hold your ground ** Fight 2 Oakaruk then roll to stay ahead. Reward: * 128xp to general, 128xp to Woodsmanship * an item: Tattered Wolf Pelt Belt 'Shouting in the distance' * follow the sound, you will meet a man who is looking for his horse "Whisper" ** search for the horse, need 75+ on 1-100 roll (bonuses: 0,25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), Might, 0.5*Body, 0.5*Spirit) *** Succes: You find the horse, to calm it down you need 50+ on 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.5*Mind, 0.5*Luck **** Succes: 64xp to general **** Failure: ?? *** Failure: ?? *** 128xp to general for returning the horse to it's owner * ignore the shouts 'Dozens of shade goblin corpses' After the third time, I don't think you can encounter this again * first time flavor text * second time fight 3 Oakaruk (1 at a time) * third time Koro-Tul (flavor text only) 'Campsite' You find an item here: Tattered Wolf Pelt Sleeves 'Remains of four Oakaruk' Just flavor text Noted locations 'A Mysterious Circle of Stones' 'A Deep, Shimmering Pool' Drinking from this pool grants a random bonus to MR, SP, or NV * MR:1-3 * SP:1-4 * NV:1-3 You may drink from the pool once every hour. The bonus appears to last indefinitely, every time you drink from the pool, the new bonus replaces your old bonus so save your game beforehand if you want to keep your bonus. 'A Rising Fortress' 'A Fog-Shrouded Castle' 'A Tangled Maze of Thorny Vines' The first time you have to clear the maze (minimap dungeon) * Enter ** Random encounter 1 Ball of Thorns (3+ at MR 94, ~74SP) ** At various locations (marked on the map) you are attacked by a writhing vine *** Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Woodsmanship, Agility, Luck **** Succes: No damage **** Failure: Lose few SP (4-5 seen) ***** Try to break free. Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), Agility, Body, Might ****** Succes: no futher damage ****** Failure: ?? *** Fight Thorny Tendril (3+ at MR 94, ~140SP), 33 combat xp (not using powers) ** 256xp to general and 128xp to AS&P for clearing the maze * Move away After clearing the maze you can go to Mushroom patch (repeatable, reset time 2 hours) * Examine and then eat a mushroom (only 3 colors at a time both a small one and a large one) ** Eating an other mushroom after reset will cancel the effect of the previous one ** Effect of eating mushroom lasts a while, as yet not known how long *** Decide not to eat a mushroom *** Eat a mushroom The mushrooms offer a bonus to your MR, SP, or NVR. The effects expire after a while (not currently known how long, although large 'shrooms seem to last longer than small ones), and eating one of a different color causes you to lose your bonus and get a new one. * Melee Rating ** small white mushroom: +2 to MR ** large white mushroom: +1 to MR * Stamina Points ** small yellow mushroom: +3 to SP ** large yellow mushroom: +2 to SP ** small red mushroom: +2 to SP ** large red mushroom: +1 to SP * Nevernal Reserve ** small blue mushroom: +2 to NR ** large blue mushroom: +1 to NR ** small purple mushroom: +3 to NR ** large purple mushroom: +2 to NR ** small orange mushroom: +4 to NR ** large orange mushroom: +3 to NR NOTE: Green Mushrooms seem to have differing values. Reported values to date are: * Green Mushrooms * ------------------------- ** Small: MR +3 ** Large: MR +2 * -------------- ** Small: NR +2 ** Large: NR +1 * -------------- ** Small: NR +3 ** Large: * --------------- ** Small: SP +3 ** Large: * -------------- Data reported so far. * Leave 'A Windowless Tower' This tower has no map. It has a reset time of 60 minutes, which you can't circumvent by Quitting and restarting. It is unknown if this reset time begins when you exit prematurely. * Enter the tower * These enemies are encountered as you "Continue toward the stairs" on each of four levels. You can encounter 4-7 of the following per level, each being Large or Massive: ** Armoured Scavenger ** Blackhorn Beetle ** Carnage Crawler ** Fog Rat ** Rot Snail * Once you've defeated an enemy, you may attempt to "Continue toward the stairs" or exit the tower. * After clearing levels 1-4, you may proceed to level 5 (the top floor). * On level 5 you may "Open the iron box", where you'll find a Goblin Totem of a random type. So far: Serpent, Wolf, Hawk, Griffon, or Dragon (there are others, please add as found). 'A Cave in The Briars' * Enter the cave (AG) * Move away This cave is connected with the Tattered Wolf Items that are found around Fogbough. 'An Oakaruk Graveyard' Category:Explorable Locations Category:Locations Category:AS&P Quests Rewards * For each exploration or visit to a Noted Location, you may receive one or more of the following: ** Combat xp, 1-6 points ** Goblin Totems (wolf, hawk, griffon, dragon, serpent) ** General xp in amounts of 8, 16, 24, 32, 64, 128, 256 after certain combats/tasks ** Heavy (but empty) Black Pouch (but once you have 3, you won't get more) ** A temporary boost to MR/SP/NV * The following items can be gained only once: ** Goblin Totem Block ** The Tablet of Merzekk ** Jade-Studded Goblin Skull ** Tattered Wolf Pelt Belt ** Tattered Wolf Pelt Boots ** Tattered Wolf Pelt Sleeves ** Tattered Wolf Pelt Vest * Combined totals from certain events/tasks: ** A total of 51 AT ** A total of 192 AS&P xp is possible Category:AS&P Quests Category:AT Quests Category:High-end items quests